kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is the main antagonist of the Kingdom Keepers series. Summary Maleficent is an evil fairy from the classic Disney film Sleeping Beauty, only in The Kingdom Keepers series, and the primary antagonist. She is a cunning, twisted, pure evil, yet oddly beautiful witch with green skin. She is strongest in very cold areas, such as the computer room in the Utilidors below the Magic Kingdom, or an ice truck behind Expedition Everest at Disney's Animal Kingdom. She is weakened by heat and when stabbed with 'uncle walt's pen.' Finn (the main protagonist of the series) has also hurt her with a sword and by choking her so she can't cast spells. She has evil powers, and wishes to use them to lead the Overtakers in their plan to take over Disney and possibly beyond. Unlike most Disney villains, Maleficent can't hide in a ride or attraction since Sleeping Beauty doesn't have one, so she's forced to either hide somewhere or walk in the open, posing as a staff member dressed as her. Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark In Kingdom Keepers I, Maleficent is the primary Overtaker, an evil witch, and is based in the Magic Kingdom. The 5 teens, the Kingdom Keepers, are being used by Disney to stop "The Overtakers". Maleficent at first tries to scare the kids out of the park at night, at one point even turning into a crow to attack Finn. She activates the rides while the kids are in them looking for clues, brings animations to life, like in It's a Small World, the dolls try to kill them, on Splash Mountain tries to drown Finn Whitman and Dell Philby and tries to drown the girls on The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh and a T-Rex coming to life on Big Thunder Mountain, and tries to harm the kids, though whether she is attempting to or able to actually kill them is another matter altogether. It is later revealed she is trying to get her hands on the Stonecutter's Quill, Walt Disney's first pen. Although she fears it and can be weakened by it, she needs its power for reasons yet unknown. In her attempt to get the pen, she captures Amanda's sister Jessica (called Jez when under Maleficent's control and sometimes thereafter) using a spell. Once the Kingdom Keepers get ahold of the Stonecutter's Quill, she lures them down into a secret base of operations in the catacombs below the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction- an enormous jail built by the Imagineers, but full of recently spruced up cells. It is revealed that she plans to take over the park and lock the Cast Members in these cells once she obtains Walt's pen. In a battle with Maleficent, Finn weakens her using the pen and escapes. However, Maleficent has her hands on Walt Disney's original concept plans, the last piece to the Stonecutter's quill. The Kingdom Keepers and Wayne set up a plan to trick Maleficent into getting back the plans. Finn, Philby, and Maybeck find her hiding in the computer server room in the Utilitor beneath the magic Kingdom since she can only survive and use her powers in cold areas. Finn tricks her into opening the door, pretending to be giving her the pen, and Philby grabs the plans. The three make off with the Stonecutters Quill and the plans, while an angry, tricked Maleficent is kicked backwards into the computers. Regaining her power from the computers, she blasts through the Utilidors in an attempt to capture the kids. While the rest of the Kingdom Keepers escape the park, Finn fights Jez for the plans and accidentally uses his DHI state to free Jez from Maleficent's spell. Finn then escapes down a garbage chute with the pen and plans while Maleficent gives chase. Finn escapes while Disney Imagineers trap Maleficent in a net. Maleficent is then presumably locked below Pirates, in one of her own cells, though book II finds her in the apartment in Cinderella Castle. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney At Dawn Maleficent, has been moved from prison to prison by Imagineers, three times in as many weeks after the end of of book I, is locked up in Cinderella's Castle at the start of book II. The Overtakers to use a weather balloon to attract a lightning bolt to destroy the bars on the window of the apartment she is held in, and she escapes down the Tinker Bell zip line at the end of the fireworks finale. She heads to Disney's Animal Kingdom, kidnapping Amanda's sister Jess in the process. The Kingdom Keepers are contacted by Wayne again, who lets them know Maleficent has managed to get her hands on a DHI server. The Kingdom Keepers get into the Animal Kingdom at dawn, but Maleficent has animal spies all over the park trying to get the kids. At one point, she lures Maybeck into a hiding place in the bat entrapment. As the Kingdom Keepers spend the day around the park, trying to find Jez and the DHI machine, Maleficent has animal DHIs and other Overtakers attempt to stop them. Luckily, the Kingdom Keepers manage to escape or stop them all. At one point, Maleficent kidnaps two of the Kingdom Keepers, Philby and Willa, who have fallen asleep and gone into Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, leaving them in DHI comas. She hides them in the Animal Kingdom Lodge, but Finn and Maybeck manage to save them. Finn and Amanda realize there's still one thing left to do before they leave the park, and they head to a closed Expedition Everest, due to a drawing in Jez's diary (which is what they've been following all along.) The Kingdom Keepers, Amanda, and Jez come face to face again with Maleficent in the attraction's climax, where Maleficent uses her cold powers to release evil Disney villain Chernabog from the giant Yeti audio-animatronic. Maleficent tries to use her powers to kill Finn, but Amanda uses her own witch powers and defeats Maleficent. Maleficent tells Finn that Wayne, who has gone missing while in a battle on VMN alongside Philby, and the only way to get Wayne back is to give her the Stonecutter's Quill, Walt's pen, and the plans. The Kingdom Keepers escape Maleficent and Chernabog, and the two villains escape the park in an ice truck, headed for Disney's Hollywood Studios... Kingdom Keepers III: Disney In Shadow In book 3, the keepers are looking for their mission mentor, Wayne. They have searched all over the Magic Kingdom before moving the search to EPCOT. The reason they move the search to EPCOT is because honorary Kingdom Keeper, Jess , had a vision about that park. While searching they follow clues left for them by Wayne. The clues lead them to believe that Maleficent and the other Overtakers are planning to trap visitors into park attractions with seat belt malfunctions. At the end of the book, the kids are led to Hollywood Studios to defeat Maleficent in Fantasmic!. Finn wounds both Maleficent and Chernabog who are then taken and locked away. Finn and the other Keepers go back to EPCOT to save Wayne. And in the end save him and Wayne is taken to the hospital while the OTs are locked up in prison by him. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play They have found Wayne and capture the leaders of the overtakers. Things have been starting to calm down for the Keepers, or so they think. While they have been resting the overtakers have been gaining forces. While on school trip to Disney Quest the Keepers encounter a new Overtaker villian, the Evil Queen. the Evil Queen not only is looking for Disney Villians to help the OTs but has started to cast spells on teens who are used then as spies against the Kingdom Keepers. The new Overtakers plan to help Maleficent and Chernabog escape their prison. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game She first appears in the beginning looking for a journal, and eventually gets it. Then she appears at the Castaway party on the screen warning everyone about their plans, though everyone beside the Kingdom Keepers knows the truth about the message. Later you find her battling Finn at Castaway Cay. There Finn gets back the notebook from the beginning, and finally she again reappears at the end in the Theater. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Maleficent faces off with Finn twice in the sixth volume. Though the Overtakers succeed in restoring their boss to full power, Maleficent and he are seemingly killed by Finn; he ripped a hole in her with his DHI powers. Kingdom Keepers VII: The Insider Maleficent's remains are found by Tia Dalma, who collects a bone from her corpse. Her death comes as shocking news to Jafar, who is surprised Finn was able to kill her. At the end of the book, Tia Dalma casts a spell to bring back Maleficent using Chernabog's wing and some of her hair as ingredients. The Return: Legacy of Secrets Maleficent returns to life, although heavily disfigured with stronger powers.Category:Antagonist Category:Disney Character Category:Villain Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dark Passage Category:Overtaker Category:Chernabog Category:Finn Whitman Category:Charlene Turner Category:Isabella Angelo Category:Jessica Lockhart Category:Amanda Lockhart Category:Terry Maybeck Category:Dell Philby Category:Wayne Alcott Category:The Insider Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Wayne Category:Wayne Kresky Category:Evil Category:Overtakers